The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling-down has also emphasized the importance of managing the transmission of radio frequency signals within such ICs. Coplanar waveguide (CPW) structures are often utilized for such transmission, however, it has been observed that conventional CPW structure performance degrades as the transmission frequency increases. Particularly, the performance of conventional CPW structures is less than desirable as electromagnetic wavelength increases. For example, the electromagnetic wavelength in a SiO2 dielectric material is 3000 μm at 50 GHz, which is area-consuming for the application of impedance matching networks of quarter-wavelength long transmission lines. Also, conventional CPW structures currently provide no shield between a signal line and an underlying substrate, and low-loss CPW structures on a silicon substrate are designed and optimized using a thick dielectric layer, which conflicts with advanced CMOS processing. Accordingly, what is needed is a device that addresses the above stated issues.